A key of a keypad typically travels when actuated by a user to activate an underlying switch. There is typically some form of resilient bias to return the key to its neutral equilibrium position after actuation by the user.
There are various technical issues that affect the design of keypads. A key needs to be reliable, but there may be other constraints such as cost and ‘quality’. Quality may, for example, relate to the tactile response of a key when actuated by a user.
Some keypads require many components to ensure that the keys travel without skewing and becoming stuck and/or to achieve the requisite tactile feedback. Although these keys may be reliable and provide good tactile feedback to a user they are relatively expensive.
Other keypads use elastomeric mats to actuate underlying key domes. These keypads are typically cheaper and the key dome may provide some tactile feedback. However, there may be little travel in the keys when actuated.
There are many other existing implementations of keys and keypads that typically trade certain advantages for certain disadvantages.
It would be desirable to provide a new keypad that operates efficiently, has few moving parts and provides good tactile feedback to a user.